Chaos
Chaos or Khaos '''is the Goddess of Chaos, she is known to be the being of entity and darkness. She gave birth to creation and the world. Soon after the birth of world, the Protogentoi were birthed, having Nyx regin for a short time period before her other daughter Gaea took over the earth. Chaos was rarely heard of in many myths and has never awoken soon after the birth of the Protogentoi. '''Eris is the Roman counter-part to Chaos. Character Overview ''History Chaos was known promotionally as the small spark that let lose the entire world of creation. She was only known for a breif period before receeding into a long and deep slumber, but it is told in prophecy that when the world is filled with too much evil, she will return and envelop the entire world that she was said to create. Despite being named 'Chaos', she is a mainly peaceful being. Ironically, her brother, Order, is the opposite of peaceful. Neither Chaos nor Order are often mentioned in myths. She gave birth to the first known Protogentoi and as a result she is linked to all beings of divinity. Personality Chaos is shown to be very coy with information and along with that at times is shown to careless about emotions and various things that are considered humane. Unlike the Gods or the Titans before them, she views life differently rather than caring for the humans, she thinks the idea of creating said species was just for simple amusement rather than nessesity. Chaos also is shown to be benevolent at times as she can show her powers even while still being asleep. Appearance'' Being a goddess, she is asumed to have the ability to take on the form of anybeing. At times she is shown to be very intuded with her angelic form. Having long gold brown hair that shaves off her back accompanied with pure white angelic wings and a calm expressioned face. She is shown to be average height and also seems to lead on a personality that differs to hers completely. Her other forms are shown to have major changes, more sinsiter looking and power hungry. Although she is known as the Goddess of Chaos, she rarely likes being called by that name, although she is shown to careless when the situation calls for different things. She also is shown to reflect different things due to the person looking into her eyes. She has passed on this ability to many of her future GrandChildren. I.E. Aphrodite and Nemisis. Roman Form Chaos can change into her Roman counterpart of Eris/Aer. As Aer she is proven to still remain cold and serious, her impression upon the other Gods is shown to be very vauge, but she is shown to retain long black hair and chaos red eyes that express creation and devestation. She is far more war-like and milatristic when it comes to her Roman form. Although her name is Aer, she rather be called Eris, and when angered this is the first thing that she mentions, with deadly words. Still retaining her Protogentoi status, she is shown to have a more nurturing tone when it comes to Nyx and Gaea. Powers Being the Goddess of Chaos and creation, she was said to have been the most power goddess in all of Greece. Before having the Protogentoi, she was proven to have said abilities listed below as long as the various other abilities that many Protogentoi and Gods have but a much stronger degree. Umbrakinesis *Being the Goddess of Chaos, she was the first being to be capable to use the power of shadows. She is more capable with this power than even Nyx or Hades, seeing as she was the first to discover said ability. Chronokinesis *She can manipulate time to Greater extends than that of Kronos, being capable of reverse the flow of time all together with the movement of her lips along with stoping time with a simple thought. *She also uses this this ability in stasis although it only speeds up the process by a few millenia. Creation *She has gifts of creation, allowing her to create things that even Gods cannot comprehend. this is how she forged the entire Universe along with the birth of various Protogentoi. Pyrokinesis *She can manipulate fire and heat. These abilities are beyond the level that the Gods can do so, due to her being the first to establish such a feat. Electrokinesis *She has the ability to control and create lightning as well as light itself. Although her powers of this are unknown, it is thought that this is the link that allows Zeus and many other gods to whield the power of the Master Bolt. Trivia #Chaos is known by Eris, her Roman Counterpart, due to the fact she enjoys having a name rather than using her title as a name. She also seems to hate the fact that the Mortals of Greece named her Chaos. #She is shown to have an actual split personality, seeming at times where she would get her gender mixed up, commenting on the fact that she never actually was a Goddess or a God. #Chaos has been asleep ever since she gave birth to her children, the Protogentoi. She is the longest sleeping goddess known to date, also she has knowledge of her Daughter Gaea, taking slumber, comparing that to naps, as she slept through Four wars. Category:Protogentoi Category:Character Page Category:Beikeiai17